A conventional bicycle is shown in FIG. 1. The frame of the bicycle includes, among other things, a seat tube 2, down tube 3 and top tube 4 welded to each other and generally oriented in an inverted triangle. The bottom ends of seat and down tubes 2 and 3 are welded together at the point where the pedal crankset 5 is rotatably mounted. From this point, seat and down tubes 2 and 3 extend up in a V-shape. The other end of seat tube 3 is open, through which the seat post 6 inserts. One end of the top tube 4 is welded to the seat tube 2. The other ends of the top and down tubes 4 and 3 are welded to the head tube 7, through which the steering post 8 of the handle bars 11 extends. All ends of the seat, down and top tubes 2, 3, 4 are welded closed except for the open end of the seat tube 2 which receives the seat post 6.
Accessories such as a rear rack 9, water bottle holders 10, lighting, electrical generation, etc. must be externally mounted onto the frame. Because such mounting can be difficult or cumbersome, such accessories are either permanently left mounted (which is not aesthetic and can increase wind drag), or manually removed by the user which is time consuming and runs the risk that the user will unexpectedly need an accessory that had been previously removed elsewhere. There is also a need to make such accessories more functional and aesthetically pleasing, to reduce wind drag when such accessories are not in use, and make the bicycle less bulky and more compact and maneuverable.